1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a flashlight, more particularly to a flashlight having a waterproof switching device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a flashlight according to U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,860 is shown to include a barrel 1 and a waterproof switching device. As illustrated, the barrel 1 is formed with a radial switch opening 15. The waterproof switching device includes a switch housing 10, and a push-button switching element 12. The switch housing 10 is formed with a radial button hole 13 that is aligned with the radial switch opening 15 and that has a large-diameter hole portion 130 proximate to the switch opening 15, and a small-diameter hole portion 131 that is distal to the switch opening 15, and an annular shoulder 14 that is defined between the large-diameter hole portion 130 and the small-diameter hole portion 131, and that is located at one end of the button hole 13 which is distal to the switch opening 15. The large-diameter hole portion 130 is confined by a hole-defining surface. The push-button switching element 12 is mounted in the switch housing 10, and has a button-confining sleeve 120 and a button 121 movably confined by the button-confining sleeve 120. The button-confining sleeve 120 and the button 121 extend through the small-diameter hole portion 131 and into the large-diameter hole portion 130 of the button hole 13. The annular shoulder 14 cooperates with the hole-defining surface confining the large-diameter hole portion 130 of the button hole 13 to form an annular clearance. A resilient sealing member is disposed in the annular clearance, and has an operating portion 17 that projects into the switch opening 15 and that encloses the button 121 and the button-confining sleeve 120 therein, and an annular flange portion 18 that extends to the hole-defining surface confining the large-diameter hole portion 130 of the button hole 13 so as to establish watertight seal between the barrel 1 and the annular shoulder 14.
Some of the disadvantages of the aforesaid conventional switching device are as follows:
During assembly of the switching device on the barrel 1, the flange portion 18 of the sealing member must be inserted from an exterior of the barrel 1 into the annular clearance via the switching opening 15 so that the operating portion 17 is exposed from the barrel 1. As such, a void may be formed among the flange portion 18, the shoulder 14, and an inner barrel surface 16 of the barrel 1, thereby rendering the switching device non-waterproof. In addition, since no immobilizing device is applied between the inner barrel surface 16 of the barrel 1 and the switch housing 10, replacement of battery may result in displacement of the switching housing 10 relative to the barrel 1, which will affect the waterproofing effect of the switching device.
Therefore, the object of this invention is to provide a flashlight with a waterproof switching device which is clear of the disadvantages mentioned beforehand.
Accordingly, the flashlight of the present invention includes a barrel formed with a radial switch opening, and a waterproof switching device. The switching device includes a switch housing mounted in the barrel and formed with a radial button hole that is aligned with the radial switch opening and that has a large-diameter hole portion proximate to the switch opening, a small-diameter hole portion that is distal to the switch opening, and an annular shoulder that is defined between the large-diameter and small-diameter hole portions and that is formed at one end of the button hole which is distal to the switch opening. The large-diameter hole portion is confined by a hole-defining surface. A push-button switching element is mounted in the switch housing, and has a button-confining sleeve and a button movably confined by the button-confining sleeve. The button-confining sleeve and the button extend through the small-diameter hole portion and into the large-diameter hole portion of the button hole. The button-confining sleeve cooperates with the hole-defining surface confining the large-diameter hole portion of the button hole to form a first annular clearance. A resilient sealing member is disposed in the first annular clearance, and has an operating portion that projects into the switch opening, a tubular portion that extends from the operating portion and that encloses the button and the button-confining sleeve, and a peripheral flange portion that extends from one end of the tubular portion proximate to the shoulder and that extends to the hole-defining surface confining the large-diameter hole portion of the buttonhole. The tubular portion of the sealing member cooperates with the hole-defining surface confining the large-diameter hole portion of the button hole to form a second annular clearance. A retaining ring is fittingly disposed in the second annular clearance so as to urge the tubular portion of the sealing member to contact tightly the button-confining sleeve of the switching element, and so as to urge the peripheral flange portion of the sealing member toward the shoulder.